


Seven Word Snippets

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Just a collection of seven word stories that were written for World Storytelling Day.





	Seven Word Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> On March 20, it was World Storytelling Day and so I wrote these throughout the day and I've gathered them here. XD   
> Some of them are a bit short and a bit longer but it evened out. They are all unconnected.

"Fight me."

"But I just got comfortable!"

-

"I think it's time to tell them."

-

"I love _you_ , Phil...Not Amazing Phil."

-

“I am so tiiiiieeeerrrdd.”

“You are ridiculous.”

-

"We're getting married, Phil!"

"I know, love."

-

"Sometimes, I miss you."

"Me too." 

-

"Your nipples are sensitive, huh, Danny boi?"

-

"I think you just killed them all."

-

"Phil, I'm going to kiss you."

"Okay."

-

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" 

"For embarrassing you."

-

"Silly Philly, your face is my throne."

-

"Sometimes, I want to go back to Manchester."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
